


I hate being sick

by idontunderstand_writing



Series: SawRex Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A few references to legends, But Saw Gerrera is there for him, CT-7567 | Rex really doesn't like being sick, Doctor Hannit "Nip" Nipper is just the sweetest little Zygerrian you'll ever met, M/M, Sick CT-7567 | Rex, Sick Saw Gerrera, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontunderstand_writing/pseuds/idontunderstand_writing
Summary: Rex feels really icky, Saw feels icky, and there are no more painkillers for a while.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Saw Gerrera & Hutch (Star Wars: The Clone Wars), Saw Gerrera & Original Character(s), Saw Gerrera/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: SawRex Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081565
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	I hate being sick

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably make a little snippet with Nip and Harold.  
> Nip has little crush on Harold but Harold's asexual and clueless ass doesn't know that. (So it's one-sided love)
> 
> Just a bit more on Harold Munica and a bit on Nip Nipper. My sons.

“Ugh,” Rex groaned out, pushing his head into one of the pillows on his bed. He looked up, turning his head to see Saw on his back and a pillow on his face. “Saw, do you have any more comaren tablets? My stomach is  _ killing _ me.”

“No, we ran out an hour ago, the last time we split a pill.” Saw huffed into his own bed, placing the pillow under him and rolling onto his stomach.

“I’ve never felt this sick before. What the hell did we catch?” He asked, biting back another groan.

“Probably just some stomach bug, I can at least move a bit so I’ll ask Steela to get us some more comoren. Nip will probably want to see us too, so I’ll get him.” He said, getting up and moving towards him. Saw brought his own blanket to Rex, wrapping it around him. He felt stuffy under all the blankets now. He left quickly as he had time to think about how he got here. Clones weren’t supposed to get sick because of some basic illness or stomach bugs, so this was different. Maybe the long-necks never thought clones would come in contact with this strain? Everything felt too cold but also too warm at the same time.

“Rex?” He looked up at the door to see Tano staring at him with a worried expression. “You okay?”

“Does he look okay, Snips?” Skywalker said, leaning over her to stare at him.

“Could you all leave me in peace? Either way, you could catch whatever I have right now,” He coughed to make his point clear. They just looked at each other then back at him with flat faces.

“Rexy, Steela just sent out Hutch and Harold to get some more tabs.” Saw said, leaning into the room. “Oh, hey Ahsoka. Hello Skywalker.”

“So will he be fine?” Skywalker asked as a young Zygerrian man with reddish-blue fur walked in with a bag in hand.

“Sorry, Mr. Gerrera but as the medical officer here, I need to do a check up. So everyone who isn’t sick; please leave.” The medic sighed out, carding the two jedi out of the room. “Hello, captain, I’m Doctor Hannit “Nip” Nipper. Now please sit up.”

He just stared up at the medic, his silver eyes tired. He sat up as Saw just threw himself onto his own bed. The medic went on to his check-up. Taking too long in the progress, asking him questions only if he wanted to.

“It’s just a cold and stomach bug, you’ll be fine in a few days or so. Take this,” He said, giving him a small tablet. Going into his bag and pulling out a small box. “Should clear that fever .Oh, here’s some limited affect sleeping pills, Sleeptabs, in case you need help to sleep. Now onto you, Mr. Gerrera and there's no getting out of this.”

“Yeah, yeah. Get done with it already, doc.” Saw huffed out, sitting up. He laid back down, rewrapping himself in the heavy blankets and downing the pill. Now he was just cold, wrapped up in blankets. He placed the box on his bedside table. Saw’s was done and Doctor Nipper left them in peace. “Cold? Warm?” His lover asked.

“You’re sick too, Saw.” He sighed with a laugh. Saw moved the blankets off of him then picked him up, laying down into the bed himself. Placing him on his chest and kissing the back of his head when he pulled the blankets around them.

“Rex, you act like you’ve never been this sick before...” He muttered, wrapping his arms around. His sighed into the touch, nuzzling into the warmth of his loving riduur? Lover would be a better word for their relationship because they weren’t married.

“I really haven’t. Clones aren’t supposed to get sick.” He mumbled, looking up at him.

“So you’ve really never been like this before?” He asked.

“Yeah, not like I even have the time for sick days.” He sighed, letting his eyes close. He felt another kiss on his head as their door opened to probably Hutch with the meds. He just sighed as he listened to Saw and his best friend talk.

“He's asleep?” He heard Hutch ask.

“No but he’s pretty out of it.” Saw sighed.

“Got your meds; Last tabs in all of Iziz,” He huffed, probably leaning in their doorway. “The storages are getting worse and Rash is most likely going to place a lockdown soon.”

“Tell the Jedi. They should know,” He sighed as the sound of boots walking away and the closing of a door. He opened his eyes and looked up at his lover, his blue eyes darker. “Sorry about that, Rex. I know you were trying to sleep.”

“It’s okay.” He said quietly, bringing up a hand to cradle his lover’s cheek.

“You’re getting mushy, captain,” Saw huffed with a laugh, kissing his forehead. He just chuckled as he let the warmth his lover’s warm body and his tiredness from fighting the fever he had, take him over into a peaceful sleep.

  
  


* * *

  
  


He looked down at his very sick captain, his chest going up and down slowly, as he went to grab one of their many datapads. He opened it up and started some holomovie to watch while Rex slept off his cold. He yawned, feeling the tiredness in his muscles for caring for himself and Rex. He let his eyes close, closing the datapad.  _ Maybe just a small nap. _

“Sleep well, Saw.” He heard Rex mutter.

“Nuhoy pirusti, Rex,” He sighed. He heard Rex giggle,  _ kriffing  _ giggled at his horrible mando’a. “What?”

“You’re silly.” He slurred.

“Go to sleep, big guy.” He huffed and with that, he and his extremely sick lover were asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Saw's trying to learn some Mando'a. Cool.


End file.
